Therapeutic Research for patients with Adult Acute Leukemia will emphasize chemotherapy and appropriate supportive therapy, as well as immunotherapy approaches in cooperative Group research. Complete remission rates of 50 percent or greater have now been established for adult acute leukemia. Research will be directed toward improving the frequency of remission and decreasing the inadequate trials from early deaths during chemotherapy. A median remission duration of approximately 1 year has been demonstrated in 3 consecutive studies. Efforts are being made to combine chemotherapy and immunotherapy for the purpose of remission prolongation. Chemotherapy with new agents and new combinations for patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia based on recent advances and treatment of lymphocytic lymphomas are anticipated. Intensive chemotherapy with cell cycle and non-cell cycle specific drugs will be undertaken for patients with chronic granulocytic leukemia. Continuing investigations of new agents for remission induction and maintenance, evaluation of early and late remission intensification chemotherapy, and continued evaluation of the role of infection control measures as well as platelet and granulocyte transfusion studies will be integrated with the program. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bodey, G. P., Freireich, E. J, McCredie, K. B., Rodriguez, V., Gutterman, J. and Burgess, M. A.: Late Intensification Chemotherapy for Patients with Acute Leukemia in Remission, JAMA 235:1021-1025, March, 1976. Chang, H. Y., Rodriguez, V., Narboni, G., Bodey, G. P., Luna, M. A., and Freireich, E. J: Causes of Death in Adults with Acute Leukemia. Medicine. 55:259-268, 1976.